


Once upon a time there were two princes

by Zamiel_Sama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamiel_Sama/pseuds/Zamiel_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of 'The Avengers', before returnig to Asgard Thor has some business to attend and ends up leaving Loki in the care of Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time there were two princes

Tony has forgotten. Again. It’s not his fault, how was he supposed to remember a boring appointment when he was so busy blowing up aliens and saving the world?

Try to tell that to Pepper. Upon entering the penthouse and being welcomed by him sprawled across the sofa still wearing the suit she launched herself into a speech about responsibilities and was still talking.

The day couldn’t get worse.

“Man of iron, it seems there’s a little problem!”

Shit, where was the scotch?

***

Pepper was furious, it took weeks to arrange an appointment with Torio’s industries and now she had to cancel it. It wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last, by now she was used to Tony’s antics but he better had to give her a good apology... and an explanation as to why there was a shackled and gagged man in the living room.

After an awkward silence spent staring at their unusual guest Pepper regained her composure.

“Tony, there’s a gagged man in our living room”

“That’s what i was talking about” Thor interrupted “Travelling with the tesseract isn’t like using the bifrost, our father needs to locate the landing site and prepare it which will take some time”

“So we have to put up with your _adorable_ little brother for the whole afternoon? Great”

“If he’s your brother why is he restrained?” asked Pepper

“He bites!” yelled Tony

That comment earned him a murderous glare from Thor’s brother while the Thunderer ignored him and began explaining:

“Loki can’t be freed of his bidding for they block his ability to perform magic”

Pepper raised an eyebrow at the mention of magic, she was going to say something when Jarvis interrupted her:

“I’m sorry to disturb sir but Director Fury requested a meeting with the avengers at the nearby SHIELD operative base. It seems the only missing members are you and Mr. Odinson, also our guest attendance isn’t needed.”

***

That was an hour ago. Since that time he and the blond woman (Pepper?) have been sitting on the farthest end of a sofa.

After a couple of failed attempt at conversation (obviously, what was she expecting!?) Pepper began to write something on her phone while he planned the most slow and painful death for Thor and his mortal friends.

“Excuse me, i just got a message from Tony, he says the meeting’s gonna take another couple of hours so..... i was going to order something to eat......do you want something as well?”

That surprised him, she had been kind but he hadn’t expected her to actually care about his comfort, he shook his head anyway, he didn’t feel like eating.

“I was wondering.....you’re an asgardian too, aren’t you? I’m very curious about life in Asgard and i’d like to talk with you if you promise to behave”

Now that was interesting, eventually he could talk her into freeing him, but for now a little chat with someone who doesn’t speak only with its fists would be refreshing.

He nodded and she carefully removed his gag.

“So you want to know about Asgard”

“yes, about Asgard and....” she blushed, he rolled his eyes, Norns why every woman he met asked some story about

“You want to know what me and Thor did as children”

“Your children adventure, yes, i bet you were two little rascals” she added barely hiding a giggle.

“Well....there was that time when we....”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfiction in this fanfom, hope you liked it so far, i'm having some problem writing the next chapter but hopefully it will be ready soon.  
> I apologize for grammar error or mispelling ones, it's my first time writing something so long in english.


End file.
